ESTO ES GUERRA (con algunos personajes de sekaiishi hatsukoi)
by CrozeRRia antho
Summary: Hiroki es nuevo en la escuela Ritchbell y debido a sus notas es adelantado de grado y así conoce a Akihiko y eso no es bien vista por Misaki que por sus celos trata de deshacerse de él
1. Un comienzo un poco Hostil

" ESTO ES GUERRA "

(HirokixNowaki-MisakixAkihiko-ShinobuxMiyagi)

(RitsuxMasamune-ShiakixHatori-KisaxYukina)

**Un comienzo un poco Hostil**

"_bienvenidos alumnos a otro año en Ritchbell, la mejor institución internado para chicos en todo japon, esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes y por favor compórtense...ya saben cuál es nuestro lema...SIEMPRE ADELANTE..."_

Shinobu: _SIEMPRE ADELANTE...bla...bla..bla..._sí que ese viejo no se cansa de hacer propaganda para la escuela

- hablo un joven de cabellos claros, recostado en un muro -

Ritsu : ya cállate Shinobu, es recién el primer día y ya empiezan con tus quejas!?...se ve que te hace falta tu novio eh?...jajaja...

Shinobu:…no metas a Miyagi en esto...Ritsu, jump por lo menos Miyagi me dijo que llegaria tarde hoy, no como Takano que no te dice nada...

Ritsu: que dijiste!? - dijo alterado

Shinobu: lo que oíste! - poniéndose en guardia

Misaki: ya basta!...si siguen así gritando nos descubrirán - dijo harto de lo mismo de siempre

Shinobu: jump...Ritsu empezó

Ritsu: que!?

Misaki: eh dicho que se callen de una maldita vez, o acaso no me oyeron!?

_Takahashi Misaki, estudiante de segundo año clase A es conocido por su forma de hacer las cosas a su manera nadie se atreve a cuestionarle, no solo porque su hermano es un graduado ahí sino por ser el líder de los Star__´s y que tiene seguidores por toda la escuela__, si es conocido por ser indomable, pero en realidad es más conocido por sus celos cuando se trata de Usami Akihiko, hay rumores de que a torturado a estudiantes cuando se le acercan mucho al peli Plata, pero los rumores pueden llegar hacer una mentira pero nadie trata de averiguarlo__._

R: _tsk _como quieras...

_Onodera Ritsu, estudiante de segundo año clase D su reputación no es tan sorprendente como la de Misaki pero igualmente es muy respetado por todos, el prefiere seguir las reglas y así evitar problemas, ser el primo de el más obstinado y caprichoso de la escuela es horrible ya que Ritsu tiene que seguirle el juego por los rumores que se forman, el punto débil que puede dejarlo fuera de combate es Takano Masamune, ellos dos han sido parejas desde antes que Takano ingresara el primer año por lo cual son la pareja con más tiempo de los tres pero eso no disminuye sus celos cuando uno y que otro trata de acercársele_

S: ...que mal temperamento, Misaki, oh! Mira es Akihiko - señalando

M: eh!? Donde...donde? - con un leve sonrojo

S: jajaj...no es verdad...jajaja

M: **s-h-i-n-o-b-u**...

_Takatsuki Shinobu, estudiante de segundo año clase C, es conocido por su falta de tolerancia con todo incluso con el docente de la escuela, pero a pesar de su carácter tan temperamental, tiene su lado bueno y dulce aunque muchos crean que no, su punto debil tanto como Misaki y Ritsu es su pareja Miyagi es muy celoso pero no llega a tanto como Misaki_

R: jump parece que el gran lider tiene su punto debil..jeje

M: ¡ callate !

S: oh ya Misaki solo fue una broma no es para que te pongas asi...oh Akihiko

M : eh? Usagi buenos dias

S: jaja...no puedo creer que cayeras de nuevo jaja...

R: jajaja es verdad, que iluso...

Mis: ¡ ustedes están muertos!

- mientras los tres estaban peleando la puerta de la azotea se abrió dejando a ver tras ella a tres jóvenes más solo que más altos -

T: que sucede aquí - pregunto al ver que estaban discutiendo

Miy: ocurrió algo?...

N: jump parece que se estaban, divirtiendo no crees hermano?

Miy: así parece...tu qué crees Akihiko?

A:pues que es una pérdida de tiempo...

_Usami Akihiko, estudiante de cuarto año clase A, si Shinobu tenía un temperamento difícil este le gana por muchas razones, a pesar que falta a la mayoría de sus clases, sus notas jamás han bajado ni una sola vez y posee un promedio perfecto pero debido a sus ausencias en el salón de clase no es el mejor alumno, pero es el presidente del grupo de literatura ,es odiado por sus maestros ya que si esta en clases y tratan de hacerlo equivocar el solo les deja en claro que no se meta con el_

T: eh? de que habla Akihiko?

A: de que por que debemos de venir todos los años a este basurero de lugar

T : "_ya va empezar"_...

_Takano Masamune, estudiante de cuarto año clase C, a comparación con Akihiko el si es el mejor de su clase, ya que nunca falta a ninguna actividad en el salón es por eso que así se convirtió en el co-presidente del consejo estudiantil_

Miy: basurero!?, es la mejor escuela de todo japon Akihiko

_You Miyagi, estudiante de cuarto año, clase A, es muy querido por todos sus maestros debido a sus grande propuestas que ha hecho para la institución, es como así decirlo el alumno perfecto, perfecta asistencia, perfectas notas, fue así como se convirtió en el presidente del consejo estudiantil pero como todos saben nada es perfecto y eso se lo ha ganado debido a sus amigos, Takano puede ser el mejor de su clase pero cuando se estresa grita a todo el mundo, y Akihiko ni hablar._

N: es verdad, yo no creo que sea un basureo

_You Nowaki, estudiante de tercer año, clase B, hermano menor de Miyagi es muy responsable con todo lo que se propone, su reputación con todos es muy buena debido a su forma de ser con los demás ya que es muy amable con todos en la escuela es por eso que todos quieren ser sus amigos pero debido a que se junta con Akihiko y Takano y además es hermano de Miyagi es como así decirlo fuera del alcance de todos, así como sus amigos es el primero en su clase y presidente de economía del hogar _

A:...tu siempre estás del lado de tu hermano Nowaki...me pregunto si esas son tus palabras

Miy: ya basta Akihiko, no te descargues con el

T: Ritsu, que paso por qué discutían?

R: a bueno fue porque Misaki no sabe aceptar una broma jeje

S: es verdad eres muy aburrido Misaki - mientras se dirigía a Miyagi y lo abrazaba

Miy : con que eso fue lo que paso - menciono mientras correspondía el abrazo

A: y se puede saber qué clase de broma no quiso aceptar - pregunto sin mirar a nadie mas que Misaki quien al darse cuenta se sonrojo

R: pues...

T: déjenme adivinar acaso de nuevo con lo de ...**ooh! ahí esta Akihiko?...- **tratando de sonar como uno de los jóvenes

S: pues sí, jeje...

M: ah ya basta...

N: bueno es hora de bajar, la ceremonia está a punto de terminar y debemos ir a los salones antes que se den cuenta que no estamos ahí

Miy: Nowaki tiene razón vámonos, no quiero tener que inventar una mentira y menos el primer dia - dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida con el peli azul y Shinobu de la mano

T: jaja...bueno ya que vámonos Ritsu - tomándolo de la mano

- ya cuando todos se habían ido y solo quedaron Akihiko y Misaki, el castaño no soporto más y rompió el silencio, preguntando...-

M: Usagi, te vas a quedar aquí?

A: si

M: bien, entonces yo me voy a clas...- y antes de que pudiera voltear ya se encontraba abrazado por el peli Plata - quédate conmigo si?- está bien - respondió con un gran sonrojo ,a Akihiko no le gustaba que lo viesen cuando era afectuoso con Misaki, no es que le diera vergüenza, sus amigos también sostenían una relación con un chico, pero para el ventilar su vida privada así como así no le gustaba y eso era lo era su castaño era su vida personal, Akihiko tenía sentado a Misaki en frente de, el mientras que él lo rodeaba con sus brazos protectoramente y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho, y se recostaba en la pared

A: aun caes en esa mentira Misaki...

M: gome...es solo que te extrañe Usagi

A:jump yo también - dijo esto último mientras le daba un tierno beso

**EN OTRO LUGAR **

Después de que cada uno se hubo despedido momentáneamente de sus novios se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones

S: _tsk es molesto no estar en el mismo salón todos...eh? - _se distrajo debido a que su profesor no se encontraba ahí - _en donde se habrá metido ese inútil..._

Mientras trataba de no alterarse de que su profesor no se encontraba y que pudo haber tenido más tiempo a solas con su pelinegro, trato de distraerse viendo a través de la ventana y algo le llamo la atención, su maestro de pacotilla le estaba dando la bienvenida a alguien más y debido a su estatura se suponía que se trataba de un alumno, no pudo divisar mucho ya que se encontraba en el tercer piso y el campus era enorme y por tal motivo no pudo distinguir bien su rostro ya que apenas pudo ver el color de su cabello _castaño_

S:_ uhm...ese chico no me da buena espina...pero con tal que no se me acerque a mi o a Miyagi no habrá problema_

Shinobu perdió el interés de ellos al ver que ambos ingresaban por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a lo que él suponía a la oficina del director

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

-Adelante pueden pasar – señor director soy yo

-oooh Hatori pasa….que te trae en mi oficina, que acaso no tienes clase? –

Ha: si…es solo que – hizo una pequeña pausa para dejar pasar a alguien más – él es un nuevo estudiante de intercambio recuerda?…- uhm…si haber donde puse ese documento…ah! Aquí está tu nombre es, Kamijou Hiroki…-dijo mientras leía su historia académica – vaya impresionante, eres material de esta escuela es un honor tenerte aquí Kamijou –

Hi: el honor es todo mío señor – bien no hay nada más que decir solo necesito que firmes aquí y te puedes ir a tu clase, al final del día te acercas a mi oficina y te entregare tu llave de tu dormitorio, está bien – si no hay probl…

Ha: ha! Director yo puedo entregarle su llave sin que tenga que recorrer todo el campus – uhm…es raro que tú te preocupes por un alumno Hatori ….– bueno es que él no es solo mi alumno señor …– eh? A no? acaso lo conoces de algún otro lado? – bueno….– jump como no me di cuenta él es tu sobrino verdad? – así es señor él es mi sobrino es por eso que quisiera tener la llave para así ayudarlo a mudarse, sí que no lo ve inapropiado señor…– por supuesto que no es más te doy una copia para que lo vigiles si se rebela un poco jeje…pueden retirarse –

Hi: rebelarme a que se refiere con eso Hatori – _jiichan _

Ha: no le hagas caso él es así de especial…ve a tu clase yo llevare tus cosas a tu habitación, toma – dándole la llave – y que pasa con la otra Hatori –_ jiichan __– _pues en eso si concuerdo con ese demente…me quedare con la copia y veré que nadie te haga algo – eh? A que te refieres con eso Hatori – _jiichan - _….es mejor que no lo sepas ve tranquilo uhm…cuarto año ah! Salón A…– de acuerdo gracias – dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo a su salón

Hi: _ah ah ah…no debí correr tanto… ah ah que salón dijo?...el salón A? y donde queda eso?, bien Hiroki esta vez la hiciste a quien se le puede olvidar preguntar dónde queda – _pensaba el castaño mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin ver por dónde iba y como es normal choco contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien – ¡auch! – oh lo siento estas bien…espera déjame ayudarte – ah…gracias ah! sabes dónde queda el salón A de cuarto año? – cuarto año? Eres un alumno nuevo, nunca te había visto por el campus – si soy nuevo y creo que me perdí…– eso puedo ver ya que ese salón no queda por aquí, es más creo que has caminado mucho – por qué dices eso? – pues este es el área de economía del hogar – eh? Economía ooohh eh corrido en círculos….no llegue a la clase…. – no te preocupes por eso si no llegaste a esa llegaras a la segunda – eh?... –yo te puedo llevar, si quieres, claro? – ah! En serio? Si muchas gracias – así fue como ambos se encaminaron hacia el salón – ah! Por cierto yo me llamo You Nowaki y soy de tercer año y tu – yo me llamo Kamijou Hiroki – bien Hiro-san espero que seamos amigos – Hiro-san?... – a gome..si no te gusta yo – no, no hay problema – eh? en serio? – porque te sorprendes tanto? – bueno es que recién nos conocemos y eres mi superior – ah eso uhm…no creo que sea algo malo ya que yo fui adelantado dos años – dos años? – así es…oh! Ahí está mi salón, gracias Nowaki, nos vemos – y sin decir más se fue dejando al peli azul con la palabra en la boca _– sugoe…debe ser muy inteligente….jump y muy lindo –_

* * *

**nee... aqui de vuelta yo con un nuevo fic aqui espero tenga cavida aqui espero les guste eh!? **

**bueno nos vemos en la prox...si es que les gusta y quieran que la continue :)**


	2. BIENVENIDA GELIDA

" ESTO ES GUERRA "

BIENVENIDA GELIDA

A:…_aaah_, que aburrido es esto, no sé por qué deje que me convencieras a venir a clases Miyagi….si estaba de los mas bien con…. – se detuvo antes de decir lo que tenía en mente, pero ya era tarde Miyagi no era ningún tonto y sabía perfectamente que ese "con " era para cierto castaño

M: eeh?...con quien Akihiko – pregunto con algo de burla – no te oí con quien…..será con Misaki-kun…jaja quien diría que ese niño mandón te tendría así jaja – ah ya cállate quieres, yo no dije nada…. – si si, sabes deberías dejar de fingir que ustedes no tienen nada, ya que es más obvio que ambos se aman – no sé lo que estás hablando - ….oye! Te digo que si no mejoras esa aptitud él podría formarse dudas, con respecto a su relación – Miyagi ocúpate de tus propios problemas, de acuerdo? – ….como quieras –

–_y ese es el, por qué japon a….–_

**_TOC TOC TOC _**

**_– _**_uhmm?…_disculpen – dirigiéndose a los alumnos y encaminándose a la puerta, se vio que el maestro hablaba con alguien, después de eso se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no solo sino acompañado, por alguien más y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la clase – bien alumnos se me informado que habrá un estudiante nuevo este semestre, por favor denle la bienvenida a… – hizo una pausa para que él se presentara – mi nombre es kamijou Hiroki, espero nos llevemos bien – todos en el aula se quedaron observando al recién llegado, unos con curiosidad y otros con burla ya que el castaño era muy bajito como para estar en ese año – bien Kamijou- kun, puedes sentarte por donde está el joven You – al identificar a quien se refería se encaminaba a su asiento atrayendo las miradas de todos, era verdad era bajito pero atreves del uniforme se podía ver que tenía un cuerpo menudo y más su cabello algo largo y castaño pareciera que fuera una chica – yo soy Shibata Akira y soy tu maestro de filosofía, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en decírmelo – enfatizando la última palabra – de acuerdo?...bien continuemos "_jump, nada mal" – _la clase continuo sin problema, el castaño participo una que otra vez, pero después de la tercera intervención decidió quedarse callado ya que sentía como las miradas se centraban en él, paso el tiempo y el gran reloj que poseía la escuela marco las doce dando como termino la clase – bueno parece que esto será todo por hoy ….hasta la próxima – menciono viendo al castaño de reojo, casi todos salían del aula y cada vez habían menos personas en el lugar, cuando Hiroki trato de levantarse algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a él, acorralándolo en su asiento – hola Kamijou-kun, yo me llamo Nakamoto Shio – dijo con simpleza mientras se sentaba en su escritorio – yo soy Kubai Tashi – acercándose más a el – y yo soy Tendo Kitomo – dijo por ultimo

Shi: oye Kamijou-kun, cuántos años tienes

_Nakamoto Shio, estudiante de cuarto año, clase A,hijo del ministro Nakamoto Satoshi pero él no es conocido por su padre sino por su forma de ser ante los demás, aunque trate hacer parecer que es buena persona no lo logra por los tantos rumores que hay sobre él, entre ellos que es un jugador y solo usa a sus parejas por un día o mejor dicho una noche, el aspecto de Shio es muy tentador posee un cabello de rizos dorados, tez blanca, alto y un cuerpo bien trabajado, debido a que es el capitán del equipo de natación que para orgullo del colegio nunca han perdido un campeonato_

Ki: es verdad, se te ve muy joven – dijo jugando con su cabello

_Tendo Kitomo, estudiante de cuarto año, clase A, heredero de compañía cervecera Tendo, el prestigio de su compañía es impecable, debido a su puntualidad, orden, etc…Kitomo a pesar de tener amigos asi es mas amable con los demás y prefiere mantenerse al margen cuando sus amigo hacen tonterías, Kitomo posee una cabellera larga negra que es sujetada por un cola que lo hace ver más sexy, tez blanca, alto, y poseedor de unos hermosos ojos pardos_

Ta: dinos cuál es tu secreto…jeje

_Kubai Tashi, estudiante de cuarto año, clase A, único heredero de los hoteles Kubai, la reputación de estos hoteles es muy grande ya que solo personas importantes se hospedan ahí, Tashi es considerado el soltero eterno ya que nunca se le ha visto involucrado amorosamente con alguien, pero eso no significa que sea una santa paloma, su fama también es por jugar con los sentimientos de los demás o entrometerse en las relaciones, físicamente no es feo lo que aumenta el número de sus víctimas, alto, cabello castaño oscuro, tez bronceada, y forma parte del grupo de natación_

H: ah…bueno yo…

Shio: porque te pones nervioso no te vamos a morder, aunque eso sería un poco imposible jeje

H: que?

Ta: jaja…basta Shio no ves que lo asustas, no te preocupes Kamijou-kun, no te vamos hacer nada

Shi: oye Kamijou-kun eres muy menudo te lo han dicho antes? A que si verdad?

H: que quieres decir?...

Shi: que acaso no es obvio?

Ta: pues que pareces una linda niña vestido de hombre jaja – ese comentario hirió un poco el orgullo del castaño – oh vamos que pasa con ese silencio repentino? A caso te duele algo? – menciono mientras tomaba su mentón y lo acercaba hacia el – bueno ya es suficiente Shio, Tashi Kitomo, que no tienen algo mejor que hacer? –

Ta : oh vamos Miyagi no seas un aguafiestas, solo estábamos dándole la bienvenida a Kamijou-kun

Miy : si así es tu bienvenida eres muy dedicado

Shi : jump ya vámonos, Miyagi hizo perder el momento, nos veremos otro día Kamijou-kun – sin más salió seguido por los otros dos

Miy :_ jump!…_ estas bien Kamijou – dijo algo preocupado

H: estoy bien gracias

Miy : no hay de que…_aaah _discúlpalos ellos son así, trata de ignorarlos

A: se puede saber por qué no dijiste nada para que te dejaran en paz?

H : ah bueno…no quería pensar mal, creí que solo estaban jugando

A : jugando?...si Miyagi no hubiera intervenido ese idiota te hubiera besado – hizo una pausa a ver la reacción del castaño – ya déjalo Akihiko, él no sabía – oh vamos este es un internado solo para hombres es normal que eso pase aquí – normal? – bueno dejémoslo ahí quieres?...oye Kamijou, se ve que eres algo joven – ah eso…es que yo fui adelantado dos años – dos años?...entonces eso quiere decir que deberías estar en… –….segundo año, si – vaya, impresionante – así que eres un sabelotodo – Akihiko! – llamo la tensión – se podría decir que si….eso creo – y cuál es tu materia más sobresaliente Kamijou – ah! Literatura – Literatura? Jump parece que habla tu idioma Akihiko – así que literatura eh? – y dime Kamijou te gustaría unirte al club de literatura – si, por qué? – bueno este gruñón de aquí es el presidente de esa área – menciono señalándolo – ah! Es en serio me han dicho que es muy difícil entrar en ese club – pues te dijeron bien – ah por favor acéptame en el club, si? Te prometo que no hare ver mal al área, si? – un silencio incomodo se hizo presente haciendo desesperar al castaño por la respuesta del peli plata – oh vamos por que te quedas callado Akihiko?...te comió la lengua el ratón? – Miyagi sabia el porqué de su silencio así que quiso tentar un poco el ambiente – oh será que el gran Usami Akihiko, debe pedir permiso a… – está bien estas dentro, pero mira un error y estas fuera, entendido? – no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo no quería que Miyagi siguiera molestando aunque era verdad cada vez que se presentaban postulantes para el área de literatura le consultaba al castaño quien por sus celos no aceptaba a nadie y ese era el, porque el club de literatura estaba casi sin miembros –si! Gracias – bien será mejor que vallan ya, es hora de que todos se vallan a su área yo tengo que ir al consejo estudiantil Takano ya debe estar gritándole a todo el mundo en donde me he metido, nos vemos Kamijou, Akihiko – así cada uno de ellos se dirigieron a su destino.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el peli plata formo una amistad casi inmediata con el castaño ya que compartían gustos literarios y opiniones, el tiempo se les hizo demasiado corto que apenas se dieron cuenta que era hora del almuerzo, fue así que ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería juntos, "grave error" por parte del peli plata ya que estaba tan sumido en la conversación con el castaño que se olvidó por completo de que su posesiva pareja podría estar ahí y podría verlos, pero eso no parecía perturbarle aun a Akihiko ya que al fin había encontrado a alguien igual que el de apasionado por la literatura, ambos se dirigieron a comprar su almuerzo tranquilamente y salir al jardín, sin contar que un chico de cabellos claros vio este pequeño acto.

**– vamos Misaki-kun déjame darte de comer – no! A mi déjame – no, yo vine primero!– ¡no yo!...–**

Mi: _aaah…._que aburrido

R : ni me lo digas, pasar esto todo el tiempo es molesto

Mi : lo es, cuando no se pelean por ti

R: en serio crees que me muero de la envidia que unos idiotas se pelean por darte de comer?, sí que eres un idiota Misaki

**-Ritsu-kun no insulte a Misaki-kun, insúlteme a mí – no! A mí, yo aceptare todos sus insultos – no yo….– y así empezaba otro mar de discusiones**

R: _Tsk…_no valen la pena, oh ve quien se aparece hasta ahora

Mi: uhmm? Shinobu! Te buscamos por todas partes, dónde estabas? – pregunto con autoridad

Shi: haciendo algo – menciono con un leve sonrojo, lo cual los otros dos sabían perfectamente que significaba eso

R : sí que no tienen pudor, ni por estar en la escuela

Shi: ah ya cállate, por lo menos a mí no me descubrieron en pleno acto….

R: CALLATE eso n es verdad retráctate

Shi: no lo hare, tu empezaste

R: te voy a….

Mi: ya cállense ambos….Shinobu a la próxima sino vienes puntual a la hora del almuerzo te reemplazare de los _Star´s – _jump te lo tienes merecido…por no saber esperar jeje – Tu también Ritsu – eh? Porque!? – lo que dijo Shinobu es cierto aquella vez casi te descubrieron, es más fue un milagro que no lo hayan hecho – _Tsk…_como digas – …bien ahora les diré que a… – ah! Espera Misaki – ahora que Shinobu? – menciono con desgano – seguro querrá que le des la tarde libre para terminar lo que empezó – vas a empezar!? – ¡YA BASTA! ESTOY HARTO QUE DISCUTAN POR TODO…-

Shi y R : lo sentimos – causando un gran suspiro por el castaño

R: y bien que era eso que ibas a decir a Misaki, Shinobu? – haciendo recordar él porque estaba algo emocionado al llegar

Shi: pues cuando estaba entrando a la cafetería, vi algo muy interesante – que cosa de interesante? – Menciono Ritsu – bueno, vi a una parejita que tenían una conversación muy amena jeje – y de quien se trata? –….jeje – ya déjate de rodeos Shinobu habla de una vez – dijo harto el castaño de ojos verdes – a Akihiko – hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del castaño que no tardo demasiado en esperar – con quien? – se podía presenciar lo molesto que estaba – no lo sé – dije con quién DEMONIOS! – mientras lo tomaba de la camisa – ES QUE NO LO SÉ – al recibir esta respuesta se calmó un poco, soltando así a Shinobu – donde esta? – no lo encontraras salieron al jardín fue ahí donde los perdí de vista – jardín? – oh vaya parece que tenemos algo de diversión – menciono con algo de gracia Ritsu

Mi : DEMONIOS DONDE SE METIERON – el castaño estaba con los puños cerrados cada vez mas

**- Misaki-kun se encuentra bien? – le duele algo? – se siente mal? – si quiere puede descargarse conmigo – No! Conmigo Misaki-kun – No a mí si quiere golpéeme – **este último lo dijo demasiado cerca del castaño que en ese momento ya se encontraba de pie y con la mirada hacia abajo, recibiendo como respuesta

Mi: como quieras… – menciono antes de darle un buen golpe en medio de su rostro a uno de los que se habían ofrecido, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y con sangre bajando por su nariz, todos en la cafetería se mantenían al margen de lo que estaba sucediendo, los que no estaban locos por los _Star´s _que eran contables con los dedos de las manos sabían que eso era otra escena de celos del castaño hacia el incansable Usami

Ninguno de los tres se preocupó por el estado del chico inconsciente ya que para ellos era como un regalo que uno de los _Star´s _escuchara sus ruegos

R : y bien que quieres hacer Misaki….quieres que enviemos a alguien a que le explique las reglas

Shi: oh quieres que lo hagamos nosotros? – un silencio incomodo se formó en ese momento para después obtener como respuesta

Mi: no será necesario – se giró para ver a sus amigos y con una sonrisa tétrica continuo – lo hare personalmente….

* * *

**uhmmm...si aqui la conti...jeje**

**bye bye **

**kisses**


	3. ESTAS ABVERTIDO

" ESTO ES GUERRA "

ESTAS ABVERTIDO

R : y bien que quieres hacer Misaki….quieres que enviemos a alguien a que le explique las reglas

Shi: oh quieres que lo hagamos nosotros? – un silencio incomodo se formó en ese momento para después obtener como respuesta

Mi: no será necesario – se giró para ver a sus amigos y con una sonrisa tétrica continuo – lo hare personalmente….

Ambos sabían si Misaki hablaba de esa manera era porque estaba realmente enojado con el quien se había acercado mucho a su Usagi

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando muy amenamente, sin darse cuenta que aquella inocente y simple platica era la mecha de una bomba de tiempo

A: vaya Hiroki sí que tienes buenos gustos jump quien lo hubiera creído…

Hi: eso es cruel Usami-san – llámame Akihiko, no me gusta las formalidades – uhm…de acuerdo Akihiko….bueno creo que ya es hora de irme – si yo igual, debo buscar a _Mis…_. – eh? A Miyagi-san? – Si! A Miyagi bueno nos vemos mañana Hiroki – …está bien que descanse – respondió por ultimo

A:_ demonios que me pasa casi digo el nombre de…¿? Un momento estuve con Hiroki todo el tiempo incluso después de la hora del almuerzo….tsk ojala nadie me haya visto….mucho menos él…. ya que si se entera no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer _– pensaba angustiado el peli plata mientras se dirigía en busca de su castaño. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes malhumorados quejándose de su mala suerte

R: esto es tu culpa – que!? Mía? porque!? – y todavía lo preguntas…para empezar no debiste haberle dicho lo de Akihiko y ese chico – jump si no se lo decía y se enteraba de que lo savia me hubiera matado o peor aún sacarme del grupo – aah de acuerdo tienes razón – ….esta vez Misaki estaba furioso – menciono Shinobu captando la atención e Ritsu – porque lo dices?, él es así siempre cuando se trata de Usami – san – lo sé pero esta vez es diferente…. – tu crees?…

R: aaah bueno sea lo que sea ya estamos aquí…uhm parece que ahí viene alguien – será él? – no lo se escóndete

**FLASH BACK**

Mi: no será necesario – se giró para ver a sus amigos y con una sonrisa tétrica continuo – lo hare personalmente….

R y Shi: personalmente? – soltaron ambos confundidos

Mi: así es….al parecer debe ser un alumno nuevo de este semestre…Shinobu, Ritsu quiero que vallan y averiguen todo acerca de este chico….ME OYERON!? – Si!... – recibió como respuesta de ambos – bien tengo que dar un examen de Química no tardare mucho…espero que ustedes tampoco – menciono con autoridad – lo tendrás en diez minutos Misaki, Ritsu es muy bueno con las computadoras – espero que por su bien así sea – después de eso Misaki se fue a su salón, mientras que los otros dos a la sala de computación

Shi: y bien Ritsu ya encontraste algo – dijo Shinobu aburrido en un rincón viendo por una ventana – podrías dejar de preguntarme lo mismo cada tres minutos Shinobu – te tardas mucho, Misaki ya debe haber acabado su examen y está esperando lo que nos mandó! –calma, Misaki es listo, pero su examen apenas ha empezado – eso no quiere decir que no lo haya acabado ya! – quieres calmarte….además esto es tu culpa – mi culpa? porque? – pues no eres de gran ayuda que digamos – que!? Pero si te dije como era – oh vaya perdóname por olvidarlo pero Shinobu te digo algo?…solo me dijiste el color de su cabello y déjame decírtelo….pero hay UN SINFÍN DE PERSONAS QUE TIENEN EL CABELLO ASÍ EN ESTE INTERNADO! – no tienes que gritarme – aah olvídalo discutir ahora no nos ayud… – uhm? Que ocurre Ritsu porque te quedaste callado – tsk como no me di cuenta antes – eh? De que hablas, lo encontraste? – esperemos que si….bingo! Lo tengo – eh? En serio, déjame ver? – mientras se acercaba al computador

Shi: _….wau_

R: si tienes razón _wau_…tiene un promedio muy alto, buscare una fotografía de, el…uhm, aquí esta se ve muy joven, está en cuarto año? – umh!? El!? – que ocurre Shinobu? Acaso lo conoces? – Bueno no en realidad…es solo que –….¿? – Bueno antes de comenzar las clases Hatori - sensei no estaba – le dio algo de rabia recordar eso – y eso que tiene que ver…– pues cuando voltee por la ventana vi a Hatori-sensei dándole la bienvenida – Hatori-sensei dijiste? Eso es muy raro, el nunca haría algo así…a menos que – Shinobu también sospecho lo mismo – rápido Ritsu busca su apellido – en eso estoy...bien lo tengo Kamijou Hiroki al parecer uno de los profesores más estrictos tiene a su sobrino estudiando aquí….bueno descargare todo en mi laptop ya está vámonos. Así ambos se fueron en busca de Misaki, que para su suerte ya estaba esperándolos

Mi: y bien…que descubrieron? – Bueno no te gustara – decía mientras abría su portátil y se lo mostraba – pero su nombre es… Kamijou Hiroki salón A cuarto año – la reacción de Misaki no se hizo esperar al escuchar que se encontraba en el mismo salón del peli plata – así que Hiroki…algo más? – Si… – esta vez continuo Shinobu – al parecer es adelantado dos años – dos años? Así que no es nuestro superior en realidad…que fraude – Misaki hay algo más… – pues dímelo – es el sobrino de Hatori-sensei…ya sabes lo que significa no es así? – _aah_ si debemos tener cuidado pero eso no me preocupa – eso no es todo – que!? Hay más? –…está en el club de literatura – Que!? Eso es imposible Usagi-san no acepta a nadie a su área…. o que yo permita – pues tal parece que a él si lo acepto y de inmediato – de acuerdo hicieron bien – que tienes pensado Misaki – pregunto al verlo tan pensativo –_jump_ se me acaba de ocurrir una forma muy divertida en explicarle las reglas y no se lo vera venir ya que es nuevo….bien escuchen quiero que vallan a su habit… –

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hi:_….Akihiko es muy amable aunque al principio no lo parecía jeje….uhm al parecer este es mi habitación 203 _– saco su llave y con esta la abrió, ingreso, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, para así continuar en guardar sus cosas pero antes de que continuara en desvestirse alguien toco tres veces la puerta creyendo que era Hatori se apresuró en abrir, pero justo en ese momento recordó que él tenía una copia y que podía ingresar sin necesidad de tocar y antes de que pudiera formular otra pregunta se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie a fuera, volteo a ambos lados pero recibió el mismo resultado, al tratar de cerrar de nuevo vio un pequeño sobre de color blanco que estaba dirigido a él, al ver eso la tomo eh ingreso con esta a su habitación – a ver que será esto…..

_El comité de bienvenida se dirige a usted joven Kamijou Hiroki para darle una cordial bienvenida por haber elegido a nuestra Institución entre todas las demás, le rogamos su presencia en la sala de computación a las 6:00 a.m. esperamos contar con su presencia.  
Atte.: el comité de bienvenida._

Hi: así que el comité de bienvenida eh? A las 6:00a.m., en la sala de computacion? Que no tienen un salón propio? – Hiroki no entendía muy bien aquel interés de querer que él vaya, opto por no ir pero no quería que pensaran de que es un caprichoso por haber faltado a la celebración, así que decidió no darle mucha importancia al tema y se dispuso a dormir

Mi: lo hicieron? – si! El plan marcha a la perfección – bien solo falta esperar

Hiroki no pudo dormir casi toda la noche tenia sueños extraños que cada vez que despertaba se olvidaba de todo –_ se dice que las pesadillas son advertencias de que algo malo va pasar….aaahh _– así transcurrió su noche sin descanso de Hiroki y sin poder evitarlo se levantó debido a que el sueño se le había ido, el sol apenas y salía, la habitación apenas y se alumbraba un poco al voltear vio que eran las 5:20 a.m. – aún es muy temprano incluso para el sol jeje…bueno tal parece que iré a esa tal bienvenida – después de unos minutos decidió ir a tomar un baño y luego se dispuso a ponerse su uniforme se demoró más de lo deseado y su habitación quedaba algo lejos de la sala de computación por lo que tuvo que darse prisa pero algo dentro de él le decía que se demorara en ir, pero al parecer el castaño no le dio mucha importancia y aumento el paso. Cuando por fin estuvo en frente de la puerta vio su muñeca para ver la hora 6:10 a.m. – espero que no sean muy exigentes con la hora….aaah disculpen la dem….eh? no hay nadie, me abre equivocado de salón? – ingreso dejando la puerta abierta para que ingresara un poco de luz pero justo cuando estuvo en medio del salón la puerta fue cerrada bruscamente haciendo que la única fuente de iluminación desapareciera así a su vez asustando a Hiroki

– vaya…vaya….Vaya, es de mala educación no llegar a la hora indicada, cuando alguien dice 6:00 a.m. lo mínimo que tiene que hacer es presentarse puntual – incluso si es falso….jeje – quién es? – quién es? Que forma más maleducada de preguntar – ya basta Ritsu, Shinobu – Si! – Salgan y… vigilen – aquello aterro un poco a Hiroki pero trato de disimularlo lo mejor que podía, oyó como la puerta por donde él había ingresado hace unos momentos era abierta y cerrada al rato, espero que aquel sujeto que se había quedado con el empezara a hablar

Hi: y bien? Me dirás porque estoy aquí? – al no recibir respuesta empezó hablar – sino vas a decir nada entonces me voy – pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso las luces se encendieron sin previo aviso, lastimando así sus ojos, al cabo de unos minutos pudo ver mejor y lo que vio le sorprendió de sobre manera, aquel que Hiroki se imaginaba no era nada igual a lo que veía, castaño, ojos verdes, bajito contextura delgada pero menudo – cuanto tiempo te me vas a quedar mirando de esa manera? – Hablo finalmente el extraño de ojos verdes – ah! Lo lamento…espera me puedes decir por qué me has engañado para que venga a este lugar? –…no lo entiendes o no lo quieres entender – ah!? De que hablas – Hiroki es tu nombre, no es así? – así es – eres nuevo en la escuela, cuarto año salón A pero en realidad fuiste adelantado dos años – el rostro de Misaki era neutro no mostraba emoción lo que hacía imposible leer lo que pensaba – y estas en el club de literatura – a que quieres llegar? – a que quiero llegar? Pues es simple…. – mientras se acercaba a el – quiero que te alejes de Usami Akihiko – Akihiko? – aquella forma tan informal como lo llamo no pasó desapercibido por Misaki – Akihiko? Como te atreves a llamarlo de esa forma tan informal!? – Se podía notar el enojo en sus palabras – a bueno….el – un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas lo que hizo perder la poca paciencia de Misaki, Hiroki no se había dado cuenta de que Misaki estaba a su lado y viéndolo de reojo – solo te lo volveré a repetir ya que veo que no lo entendiste…aléjate de lo que es mío – tu yo? – si te veo de nuevo cerca de él te arrepentirás en verdad….te daré hasta esta tarde para abandonar el club de literatura – que!? – No tendré más paciencia para ti, no me importara si eres nuevo o no, pero las reglas son esas….por si quieres continuar aquí – y sin más salió del salón atrayendo la atención de Hiroki, viendo así como dos chicos más lo esperaban.

Hi:_ en que me he metido…._

R: Misaki nos hiciste hacer todo esto solo para que hablaras con el?… – además de hacernos levantar tan temprano – molesto por la insignificante que había echo el castaño

Mi : cállense…levantarse temprano debes en cuando no es mortal par de flojos y sobra lo que paso…jump si es tan listo como dice su historial académico hará lo que yo digo – y si no lo hace? – pregunto Shinobu no muy convencido – pues eso probaría que es un gran tonto, si mi intuición no me falla él es el tipo de persona que no se queda con la poca información que le puedan dar – que quieres decir? – pregunto esta vez Ritsu – de que el buscara respuestas y les preguntara a todos y cuando sepa lo peligroso que puedo llegar hacer no cuestionara nada de lo que diga – jump…ya veo, lo quieres hacer es borrarlo del mapa literalmente, no es verdad? – Captando la atención de los otros dos – ….no es que hayas decidido ser sutil, es una estratega, verdad? – vaya Shinobu a veces tu cabeza sirve de algo, de ves en cuando – así que eso quieres hacer Misaki…bueno será divertido, cuenta conmigo –menciono Ritsu – conmigo también – jeje…el pobre de el caminara directo a mi trama jajaja, creyendo que puede burlarse de mi jajaja….

* * *

**neeee...no tengo idea de porque sigo escribiendo aqui :P baaaa **


	4. QUINES SON LOS STAR S

**QUINES SON LOS _STAR´S_**

**I PARTE**

El sol apenas estaba por completo en lo más elevado del cielo, nadie se encontraba despierto aun ya que las clases empezarían ese día. Debido a que los profesores estaban algo retrasados con las clases y actividades de la institución. Pero entre el campus se podía ver a un joven de gran estatura a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al área de economía del hogar, ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche por razones desconocidas, NO desconocidas, no sino por horribles pesadillas que lo atormentaron toda la noche, sin poder descansar. Cuando era niño podía meterse a la cama de sus padres o de su hermano, pero sabía muy bien que esto último sería prácticamente imposible ya que ese lugar estaba ocupado. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que no podía recordar nada de esas terribles pesadillas, puesto que cunado despertaba se olvidaba de todo, pero no pudo darle mucha cavidad a eso porque se le hacía tarde en organizar las propuestas que tenía que terminar de revisar, entre tanta carrera de su dormitorio hacia su salón pudo divisar entre los arboles a alguien sentado ahí algo decaído, más que curiosidad fue su corazón quien lo guio hasta ese lugar.

No: estas bien – mientras se acercaba para ver el rostro del supuesto extraño pudo ver que aquel sujeto estaba algo triste –…aah estas bien? –

Hi: _te daré hasta esta tarde para abandonar el club de literatura…..te daré hasta esta tarde para abandonar el club de literatura….. te daré hasta esta tarde para aband….. – _aquellas palabras que le dijo ese tal Misaki no lo dejaban en paz a pesar que ya había pasado unas horas, para el solo había pasado minutos – _después de todo lo que tuve que rogar para que me dejaran entrar, ahora lo tengo que dejar por mero capricho de alguien más…_ –

No: ….uhm? – al no recibir respuesta alguna lo tomo del hombro, al sentir aquello Hiroki se estremeció un poco, temiendo que fueran sus compañeros pero al ver que no eran ellos se sorprendió al ver quien que estaba a su lado era nada más que….

Hi:….Nowaki? – Hiro-san… – igual de sorprendido que el castaño – que haces aquí? – rompiendo el silencio – aah…pues, es que tenía que ir a ver unos papeles…jeje – ya veo…uhm Nowaki – sí que pasa Hiro-san – pregunto con una radiante sonrisa y acercándose más al castaño – p-podrías soltarme? – menciono con un gran sonrojo – eh? A lo lamento Hiro-san… – nerviosos de no haberse dado cuenta lo que había hecho – no hay problema…. – mientras se dirigía a ver la nada otra vez – Hiro-san, ocurre algo?...no te ves muy bien – eh?...ah estoy bien – respondió algo nervioso al tomarlo por sorpresa la pregunta – estas seguro? No te ves bien –…enserio? – sonando triste – ah! Bueno no es que te veas mal, es solo que… – no sabía que más decir estaba muy nervioso, Hiroki lo estaba mirando a los ojos sin vergüenza alguna, al ver la reacción del peli azul, le dio algo de gracia que no pudo contenerse en reírse – eh?... – ver su sonrisa de manera tan inocente le dio unas grandes ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no tenía que temer – eres gracioso Nowaki….ah! Lo siento no debí reírme estuvo mal – decía arrepentido de lo que había hecho, al ver esta faceta del castaño apenas y pudo responderle – e-está bien – y dime Nowaki que te trae por aquí? – pregunto cambiando el tema – a b-bueno yo iba HAA! – grito al darse cuenta de él porque de su corrida de hace unos momentos, aquel grito que dio el peli azul lo desconcertó un poco creyó que algo malo le estaba pasando – es verdad llegare tarde! – tarde? Pero si las clases empiezan tarde, Nowaki – No! – modulando un poco su voz al darse cuenta que el castaño se estaba asustando – no es por las clases Hiro-san, tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles de mi club….¿? – que sucede Nowaki porque te quedaste callado de repente? Sucede algo? – ahora que lo pienso, que haces tú aquí Hiro-san, es muy temprano para las clases aun… – al decir esto vio como la pequeña sonrisa que mantenía se borró al instante, por primera vez en su vida prefirió no haber dicho nada – sucede algo Hiro-san? Acaso dije algo que no debía – negó con su cabeza – No te preocupes Nowaki, es solo que – el peli azul quería realmente saber el porqué de su comportamiento pero lamentablemente se le hacía peligrosamente tarde – espera Hiro-san, que te parece si me lo cuentas en la hora del almuerzo, ahí tendremos mucho tiempo –…eh? –….. en verdad quiero saber el porqué de tu preocupación – dijo con algo de pesar en su mirada imposibilitándolo a negarse – está bien…nos vemos Nowaki – dedicándole una sonrisa – s-si Hiro-san – menciono para después perderse de la vista del castaño

Hi: _aah bueno creo que es hora de mi primera clase…sí que se pasó el tiempo hablando con Nowaki, espero que sea mi amigo – _y con esto en mente se dirigió hacia su segunda clase

**TON TON TON….TON TON TON**

Sonaban las campanas dando por término el Segundo periodo y así dando inicio a la hora de almuerzo, Hiroki había evitado hablar con Akihiko e ir al club de literatura, no quería parecer un cobarde ya que su orgullo nunca lo permitiría pero ya había tenido problemas con eso en su anterior escuela, así que tenía que mantener la calma en todo momento, no importaba cuanto deseara mandarle al diablo a aquel mocoso molesto, fingió estar enfermo y paso casi todo el tiempo en la enfermería

Hiroki se dirigía a comprar su almuerzo, ya haberlo hecho se dirigió a una de las sillas vacías para así poder saciar su hambre y olvidarse por un minuto las palabras de aquel ojiesmeralda, al sentarse tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsarlo, se dio ideas positivas y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo, pero…

Shio: vaya, vaya, vaya, sí que tenemos suerte chicos, miren que preciosidad tenemos aquí – sentándose al lado de el

Tashi: es verdad que suerte – haciendo lo mismo que Shio pero del otro lado, acorralándolo y bloqueando su única salida Kitomo se sentó al frente de Hiroki tranquilamente, mientras se preparaba en comer sus alimentos, esa actitud no paso desapercibida por el castaño pero no pensó mucho en eso ya que sus amigos no le daban mucho espacio que digamos, Tashi le tomo del mentón pero justo cuando iba hacer algo un gran bullicio se hizo presente en la cafetería, al ver que los otros tres volteaban, él también lo hizo encontrándose algo que no acreditaba

El tal Misaki y sus amigos eran los que entraban por la puerta principal, siendo los causantes del gran alboroto, cada que avanzaban recibían uno y que otro piropo o ruego de alguien

Tashi: sí que son bien lindos, verdad? – era verdad en aquella oportunidad no los había visto bien, los tres eran muy atractivos – lástima que tengan dueños – esto último le sorprendió a Hiroki, dueños de que rayos hablaba, tan sumido estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta de que Tashi le volvió a tomar el mentón y se acercaba a, el lentamente –… pero tú no te me vas a escapar – dijo a solo unos centímetros de los delicados labios de Hiroki

No: será mejor que pares ahora… Tashi – interrumpió una voz cargada de enojo – Nowaki? – menciono el Castaño

Tashi: No-Nowaki? Q-que haces aquí – nervioso por la mirada que traía el pelinegro

* * *

**jejej eeeehh! un review jejje que bien! neee...**

**Saskia Neko-chan jeje me alegra que te haya gustado :) y sobre si los chicos son de un anime pues no pero fueron inspirados en algunos personajes de diferentes animes XD **


	5. QUIENES SON LOS STAR S II PARTE

**QUIENES SON LOS _STAR´S_**

**II PARTE**

No: será mejor que pares ahora… Tashi – interrumpió una voz cargada de enojo – Nowaki? – menciono el Castaño

Tashi: No-Nowaki? Q-que haces aquí – nervioso por la mirada que traía el pelinegro

No: que no oíste Tashi? – Acercándose un poco más – eh dicho que lo sueltes – sujetándole del brazo, el cual era el que lo tenía sujeto a Hiroki, dicha accion sorprendio mucho a los demas, el menor de los You era muy amable y atento, incluso con los que no se lo merecian, lo que provocaba que lo respetasen, pero dicho joven no era el que estaba presente sino alguien totalmente distinto, el brazo de Tashi era cada vez mas presionado por la mano de Nowaki que lo dejaba imposibilitado en moverse

Shio: ya basta Nowaki – interrumpio, causando que el joven You lo viera de reojo – n-no tienes porque ponerte asi, solo estabamos jugando con Kamijou – menciono con nerviosismo, Nowaki se enfado mas, y se podia ver por su mirada que se hacia mas aguda, tras unos breves segundos, Nowaki libero a Tashi bruscamente provocando que este gimiera de dolor, Tashi iba a replicar a Nowaki por su forma de ser con uno de nivel superior, pero al ver la mirada de este se congelo y prefirio dejarlo asi, prefirio marcharse pero no sin antes devolverle la mirada con señal de reproche y se marcho junto a Shio, todo lo que habia ocurrido apenas y Hiroki se dio cuenta de la dura mirada que poseia el peliazul, al recordar aquello le dio un poco de miedo, Nowaki por su parte tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se tranquilizo

No: no se como los soportas Kitomo-san – menciono con desgano

Ki: años de practica – respondia mientras le daba otro mordisco a su sándwich – eres increible – respondio Nowaki

No: uhm?…Hiro-san estas bien? – preocupado por el castaño que no habia dicho nada hasta ahora

Hi: eh? Si, no te preocupes – respondia algo nervioso

No: no me refiero a lo que acaba de pasar…porque estabas desde tan temprano por el campus

Hi: ah eso…pues no podia dormir jeje – rogando que se le creyera la mentira

No: en serio? – viendolo a los ojos – a mi eso no me paresio

Hi: a bueno yo… - Hiroki fue interrumpido por un nuevo bullicio pero esta vez no tan escandalosa como la de hace unos momentos, al voltear pudo ver a Akihiko, Miyagi y a alguien mas que el no conocia, cada que avanzaban la cafeteria, los demas alumnos hacian una reverencia con simbolo de respeto, aquellos tres personajes tenian diferentes formas de tratar a los demas, Miyagi respondia a cada una de las reverencias con un ligero asentimiento y una sonrisa amable, mientras que los otros dos pasaban como si nada, se dirigian a una mesa que estaba totalmente llena, se detuvieron a unos centimetros y no tuvieron que esperar mucho

- que no oyeron largense! – se escucho un grito de entre la multitud, no se pudo ver de quien provenia esa vos, y antes de pensar que todo estaba bien, alguien fue tirado lejos impactandose con los demas cayendo ensima de todos y con una gran marca de un puño en toda su cara, los demas que estaban ahí vieron que Miyagi, Akihiko y Takano estaban observando el pequeño espectaculo sin imutarse, al ver a sus superiores se fueron del lugar rapido, dejando paso libre, Hiroki pudo al fin divisar aquella mesa que estaba nada mas que ocupada por los chiquillos que lo habian echo ir a una trampa, si es que asi se le podia decir, no pudo pensar mas sobre eso, devido a que aquel castaño de ojos verdes, menudo y cara neutra, estaba sonriendo como niño en feria al abrazar a Usami y este sin mostrar emocion alguna dejo que lo abrazara para despues ir a sentarse , aquello le extraño mucho, Miyagi fue recibido de la misma forma por un joven rubio, solo que en esta era correspondida por el mayor, al desconocido por Hiroki fue recibido con una sonrisa de un joven castaño de ojos verdes

Ki: lo mismo de siempre – aburrido de lo mismo cada dia

N: jeje es verdad, tipico de las estrellas – esto ultimo fue escuchado por Kamijou que se animo a preguntar

Hi: estrellas? Que quieres decir con eso Nowaki?

No: ¿? Ah! Es verdad no los conoces – que suerte… – interrumpio Kitomo, lo cual le dio gracia a Nowaki – jaja..a ver con quien empiezo?…bien aquel joven rubio que esta en esa esquina, es Takatsuki Shinobu, te recomiendo que no lo hagas enojar, el siguiente que esta al frente de el es Onodera Ritsu, no es tan pasciente de lo que se ve, ambos pertenecen a las **Estrellas**

Hi: ya veo – haciendo memoria

FLAS BACK

– _vaya…vaya….Vaya_, es de mala educación no llegar a la hora indicada, cuando alguien dice 6:00 a.m. lo mínimo que tiene que hacer es presentarse puntual – incluso si es falso….jeje – quién es? – quién es? Que forma más maleducada de preguntar – ya basta Ritsu, Shinobu

FIN DELFLASH BACK

No: y por ultimo ves al chico que esta junto a Usami-san? – menciono volteando, Hiroki al imitarlo vio como aquel tal Misaki trataba de darle de comer con una tierna sonrisa a Akihiko, dicha accion Kamijou lo jusgo como bipolaridad

Hi: si, que hay con el?

No: bueno su nombre es Takahashi Misaki y él es el lider de las **Estrellas de Ritchbell **, pero adoptaron el nombre de los **STAR´S, **a pesar que saca buenas calificaciones tiene problemas de ira y es algo impulsivo…

Ki: yo diria mentales – aquello llamo la atencion de ambos –…pero todo ese comportamiento tiene un porque, Takahashi es como un animal salvaje no te hara nada si es que no te acercas demasiado a su presa

Hi: presa? – dijo confundido

No: Kitomo no hables asi que nadie te entiende

Ki: lo que trato de decir es que, si no te acercas demasiado a Akihiko-san, no te hara nada peligroso

Hi: Takahashi-san es peligroso!? – pregunto

No: eh? No el no es peligroso…es solo que a veses se le va un poquito la mano y no mide sus acciones

Ki: es verdad, todos aquellos que se acerquen demasiado a Usami son eliminados rapidamente

Hi: eliminados? Que les hace?

Ki: creo que tu pregunta deberia ser, que no hace Takahashi-san?, nadie habla de eso, debido a que a todos los de este internado estan enamorados de las Estrellas, y por tal motivo no hablan…aah pero esto siempre pasa con el, sus celos son muy fuertes que nadie le ha podido ganar, y que Usami-san lo aguante debe ser por que le gusta, pero eso nadie lo sabe, Akihiko-san jamas a sido afectuoso con el en publico lo que comvierte su relacion unilateral

No: ya basta Kitomi, el que ellos esten juntos o no, no es problema de nadie y el que no sea afectuoso en publico no tiene nada que ver – defendio, sabiendo la verdadera relacion entre el castaño y el intocable Usami,

Hi: con que Takahashi Misaki eh? – al decir esto Hiroki volteo hacia direccion en donde se encontraba el castaño y Akihiko, topandose con la mirada del castaño, Hiroki se sorprendio al ver como la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba a Usami al hablarle, cambio drasticamente en tan solo unos segundos, Hiroki pudo sentir la mirada de enojo hacia el, sintio un escalofrio al verlo asi que se volteo rapidamente, dejando satisfecho a Misaki y aun confundido Nowaki

No: te ocurre algo Hiro-san?...eh? se te callo algo Hiro-s… – mencionaba mientras leia lo que era, la sonrisa que traia se desvanecia poco a poco, llamando la atencion de Kitomo

Ki: oye que te ocurre? Nowaki

No: Hiro-san tu estas en…en el club de literatura? – aquella pregunta sorprendio mucho al castaño que no sabia como responder

Ki: eh? En serio, dejame ver – tomando aquella tarjeta y leyendo dijo –… parece que te has metido a la boca del lobo – sin dejar de leerla

Hi: a bueno…y-yo

No: Hiro-san, acaso Misaki-kun te hizo algo ya?

Hi: eh? No, estas equivocado Nowaki – no queria que se involucrara el solo podia resolverlo

No: ah! Es verdad esta mañana te vi en el campus muy temprano, no sera que…

Hi: no Nowaki, ya te dije que no podia dormir….eso es todo

No: estas seguro? Porque yo…

_El comité de bienvenida se dirige a usted joven Kamijou Hiroki para darle una cordial bienvenida por haber elegido a nuestra Institución entre todas las demás, le rogamos su presencia en la sala de computación a las 6:00 a.m. esperamos contar con su presencia._

_Atte.: el comité de bienvenida._ – interrumpio Kitomo que leia la falsa invitacion, para sorpresa de todos

Hi: eh! Pero donde encontraste eso!?

Ki: donde? Pues en tu mochila, donde mas? – respondio como si nada

Hi: pero no puedes tomar las cosas de alguien mas sin permiso

Ki: estavas actuando muy nervioso cuando te empesamos hablar de los **_STAR´S_**…era eso o que ya te habian dado una calida bienvenida – Nowaki tomo la nota y la empezo a leer, Hiroki no sabia que hacer, estaba avergonzado por la patetica mentira que habia dicho y por que no habia sido capaz de enfrentarlo, Nowaki al terminar de leerla vio a Hirki el cual estaba con la cabeza agachada

No: eso es cierto Hiro-san? – no resivio respuesta alguna pero eso era mas que suficiente para el, se puso de pie diciendo – hablare con el – decidido se dirige hacia Takahashi pero fue detenido por Kamijou, tomandolo por la muñeca y sin cambiar su posicion hablo – no es necesario Nowaki – pero Hiro-san, acaso hablas en serio?, por que yo le puedo decir que.. – No! Este no es tu problema Nowaki es mia, ya vere como lo arreglo – p-pero – ya dejalo Nowaki, confia en el – interrumpio Kitomo, al oirlo Nowaki se volvio a sentar, a los pocos minutos el castaño se lebanto

Hi: es hora de mi clase, nos vemos – fue lo unico que dijo, despues de perderlo de vista Nowaki hablo

No: no me quedare de brazos cruzados, dejando a Takahashi hacer lo que quiera

Ki: Nowaki, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte al margen de este problema

No: acaso quieres que no haga absolutamente nada por ayudarlo!?

Ki: digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es apoyarlo, ademas prometiste que no harias nada, dime como se sentiria Kamijou, si no creyeras que lo puede resolver …. – aquello no pudo refutar Nowaki y se quedo callado, pero no se quedaria sin hacer nada, sabia lo que era capaz Misaki si algo no salia como el queria y el no iba a dejar que algo le pasara a Hiroki, lo sentia por Usami, pero era tiempo de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar

A veces las personas cometen el grave error de tomar decisiones apresuradas debido a sus emociones, creyendo que estan haciendo lo correcto pero que es todo lo contrario, algo que deberia ayudar, causaria muchos mas problemas de los que ya habian y eso estaba haciendo Nowaki que sin saber estaba dejandose llevar por sus emociones que no pensaba con claridad y debido a ese pequeña decisión egoista iba avivar mas al fuego

* * *

**ummm...eso no se ve bien, eh?...jejej el pobre de nowaki por ayudar puede que le cueste mucho al lindo de hiro-chan (~^_^)~ jejej hasta la prox **

**jeje kisses **

**:D**


End file.
